I want to be with you
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Kid is in love with Maka and he has been for a while but something happens that can change their friendship forever KidXMaka enjoy! x
1. Two broken hearts one day

Death the Kid POV:

She shouldn't be with him, she should be with me, his not good for her I can tell she's scared of him, I know she is, I know he hurts her, why is she still with him, I can't tell her how I feel about her because it will ruin our friendship and also if Soul found out he would kill me.

She came into school the other day with scratch marks on her cheek, she claims that Blair got angry and scratched her.

It makes me angry the fact that someone can do this to her and she would still be with them it makes me so upset because I love her, I love Maka…

"Hey Kiddo" Liz smiled walking towards me "You okay?"

"Yeah" I scratched the back of my head "I'm fine"

"Come on we need to get to class or Stein will dissect us" Patty joked.

We walked down the corridor towards our class but I couldn't help but think about what horrible things Soul has done to Maka now.

I stopped in my tracks and starred at the wall opposite me.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz asked starring in the direction I was looking in.

On the wall there was a very small drawing of a little stick man with black hair with three white stripes across the fringe.

I tightened my hand in the shape of a fist, who could have done such a thing.

"Stupid fools!" I ran over to the wall and started to rub the drawing off of the wall.

"Kid does it really matter?" Liz moaned "Were gonna be late"

"Of course it matters! The wall won't be the same as the wall opposite!" I yelled.

Patty stood behind me laughing in hysterics "Mini Kid!"

"Patty" Liz sighed "That's not helping"

"Oh, sorry sis" Patty smiled.

I finished rubbing the drawing off of the wall and stepped back to admire my work "There we go, perfect"

"Oi Kid what did you get me for my 50th birthday?" Liz joked.

"Very funny Liz now come one let's get to class" I turnt around and started to walk down the corridor.

We finally reached our class and we walked in, I looked around the room but Maka and Soul wasn't here yet, I wonder where they could be?

I went and sat down next to Tsubaki and Patty and starred at the door waiting for Maka to walk in and take my breath away with her beauty.

Ten minutes past and Maka and Soul hadn't come in, Soul was probably bunking and Maka had made a quick stop at the library or something.

Suddenly Soul walked through the door but Maka didn't come in with him, just then the first words that came to my mind were _"OMG HE KILLED HER!"_

My jaw dropped in shock did he really kill Maka.

To my surprise Maka quickly skipped through the door and up the stairs and sat down next to Soul.

Maka POV:

Something always seems strange about him, maybe its just his OCD but, he always seems angry and upset when something happens to me, like just then when I walked into class he was sitting there with his mouth open I mean what was that about, but all this doesn't matter because I'm with Soul now and I know he gets mad sometimes and takes it out on me like the other day he scratched me but he apologized straight after.

But okay I have to admit it, I'm in love with Kid, I'm so deeply in love with Kid but I could never tell him that it would ruin our friendship and plus Soul would kill me for braking up with him so I'm stuck between two boys here.

"Maka Albarn!" Stein called from the front of the class "Can you repeat what I just said?"

I shock my head slowly "No sorry Stein"

"Okay then pay attention" Stein turned back around to face the board.

I looked over at Kid and I noticed he was starring at me but when my eyes met his he quickly looked away.

I turnt my head to face Stein again but at the corner of my eye I could see he was looking at me, it made my heart beat faster and it made me nervous why?

"Maka are you okay?" Soul placed his hand on top of mine.

"I'm okay" I looked at Soul and smiled.

I noticed that Kid had looked away and he looked angry, maybe it was the fact that Stein's jacket wasn't symmetrical.

"I'll be right back"

I got up and walked over to Kid and sat down next to him "Hey Kid are you okay?"

"I-I'm good" He hesitated to answer "You?"

"I'm okay, I was wondering do you wanna study at my apartment tonight, Soul's gonna be out all night with Black*star so?"

"Sure!" Kid's face lit up "That would be fun"

"Okay then let's say six?"

"Sure I'll see you at six" Kid smiled.

Death the Kid POV:

I watched her walk away back to her seat, my heart was pounding in my chest I finally had some time with her alone!

"Yes!" I mumbled to myself.

The bell rang telling us that it was time for lunch, I stood up and walked down the stairs balancing perfectly as I walked out of the classroom.

We all sat in the garden at the back of the DWMA underneath the trees and just talked while eating a delicious lunch that Liz and Tsubaki had put together.

"Tsubaki seconds!" Black*Star yelled pacing his plate to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki giggled and took Black*stars plate and began to pile food onto it.

"Maka is Crona okay?" Liz asked pointing over to Crona sitting up against a tree holding his knees to his chest.

"I dunno I'll go see" Maka stood up and walked over to Crona.

I watched her walk over to him and sit down by his side and wrap her arm around him trying to cheer him up.

The way she cared for Crona was astonishing, it was cute to watch.

"Hey Crona are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Y-yeah I-I'm okay…" Crona stuttered.

"Why don't you come and sit over there was us?"

Crona looked up at the gang laughing and having a great time "Um… okay"

Maka stood up and held her hand out, Crona joint his hand with Maka's and he slowly stood up and walked over to the rest hiding behind Maka.

Maka sat down next to me and Crona sat on the other side of Maka, I reached my hand into the basket and pulled out and apple and handed it to Crona.

"Here Crona take this"

Crona looked at the apple and then at me before hesitating to take it or not "Uh, thank you Kid"

He took the apple out of my palm and placed it to his mouth and took a bite.

Maka turnt her head round and smiled at me, I smiled back at her and then turnt around and saw Soul glaring at me angrily.

The smile faded off my face as I looked at Liz and started to talk to her.

Maka POV:

Soul gets really angry whenever I talk to Kid or Kid talks to me, why? Is it because his jealous?

That night I sat in my living room waiting for Kid to come round so we could study it was getting close to six and Kid still wasn't here.

Death the Kid POV:

Oh my god I dunno what to wear, I have to be perfectly symmetrical and it's almost six I'm gonna be late.

I put on my jacket over the top of my trousers and shirt with my skull shaped tie, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my books then ran out the door and handed towards Maka's apartment.

Maka POV:

Where is he, it's six a clock!

Why am I so nervous, do I look okay, why am I worrying about why his not here I hope his okay.

-knock, knock.

"I'm coming!" I called out.

I ran over to the door and slowly opened it and standing on the other side was a soaking we Kid.

I placed my hand over my mouth and giggled "Is it raining?"

Kid glared at me "Sorry I'm late"

"That's okay" I moved out of the way so Kid walk in "Oh my god Kid you must be freezing"

"I-I'm okay" Kid shivered.

I quickly closed the door behind him "Let me get you a towel"

"Seriously, I'm okay" Kid chuckled.

"You'll freeze" I ran into the closet and pulled out a towel "Sit down"

"I don't want to get your apartment all wet" Kid smiled.

"It's fine sit"

Kid sat down on the sofa and I sat down next to him, I placed the towel over his head and began to rub his soft black hair dry.

I could tell he was looking even though I wasn't looking at him, I moved the towel revealing his dreamy, golden, sparkly eyes, the way the moonlight shone in his eyes made my heart melt.

Before I knew it my hand slid down so it was on the side of his cheek, I starred into his eyes and he was starring back into mine.

He leaned in towards me and before I knew it our lips were touching, his hands slowly made there way up onto my back, he pulled me closer towards him.

"What's going on here?"

Me and Kid pulled away and turned our heads towards the door and standing in the middle of the doorway was a very, very angry Soul.

"Maka…"

I quickly pulled my hands away from Kid's cheeks and Kid pulled his away from my back, we stood up and prepared for what was about to happen.

"Soul we…" Kid started but Soul cut him off.

"Why were you kissing my girlfriend!"

"Soul it's not what you think!" I panicked.

"Get out!" Soul grabbed hold of Kid's wrist and threw him out the door.

But before Soul could slam the door behind him Kid stepped back in "Soul it didn't mean anything"

Soul swung his fist round punching Kid in the face forcing him back out the door as Soul slammed it shut.

"Kid!" I yelled.

I ran towards the door but Soul grabbed hold of my wrist and threw me back onto the floor, I hit my head on the corner of the table before I in contact with the ground.

Death the Kid POV:

I stood back up off of the floor and wiped the blood away from my face, I could here yelling and smashing coming from the apartment.

I knew he was going to hurt Maka, but do I dare to walk back in, or do I walk away and never learn to live with myself.

I hung my head down to the ground and walked down the stairs going back home.

I walked down the deserted street, I couldn't get the idea of Maka being hurt out of my head.

"This is my entire fault" I mumbled to myself "I shouldn't have kissed her"

I finally reached the front of my door, I pulled the key out of my pocket and put it in the lock and opened the door.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me, I ran up the stairs and ran into my room and flopped backwards onto my bed.

I breathed slowly still thinking about Maka, I hope she's okay.

Maka POV:

I put my arms up and slowly pushed myself up of the ground, I regained my strength and stood up and faced Soul.

"Soul I'm so sorry, please I promise it meant nothing, I love you!"

Soul raised his head and looked at me "You promise?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah…"

"Okay then" Soul walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek "I believe you"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed in relief "Thank you"

We pulled away from the hug and Soul looked at my bleeding head "I'm sorry about that"

I placed my fingers over the cut across my forehead "Oh its okay"

"No its not I shouldn't have done that Maka, I'm really sorry" Soul apologized.

The next morning I woke up with Soul's arms wrapped around me, my head was still hurting me but it had stopped bleeding.

Death the Kid POV:

I woke up in my room and my immediate thought was "I have to see Maka!"

I got out of bed and ran over to mirror and called Maka.

"Hello Maka are you there?"

"Kid…?" Maka stuttered "What do you want"

"Are you alone?" I panicked.

"Don't worry Souls asleep its okay" Maka tried to calm me down "What's up?"

"Can I see you today?"

"Why…?"

"I need to talk to you about what happened last night please" I smiled.

"Okay" Maka smiled back at me "What time?"

"Meet me at the park at twelve"

"Okay I'll cya there" Maka waved goodbye.

"Bye Maka"

Maka faded away in the mirror and as soon as she was gone I got this pain in my chest, I really did love her and I had to talk to her.

Maka POV:

After the call ended I could feel my emotions taken over me, tears started to roll down my cheeks and I feel to the floor and sat in the middle of the room with my arms wrapped around my legs.

Why couldn't I be with Kid I loved him so much and I couldn't tell him or brake up with Soul because I knew Soul loved me, but I know I don't love him.

It was soon twelve a clock and I left my apartment and walked to the park to meet up with Kid, I wonder what he needed to talk to me about.

I reached the front gate and from where I was standing I could see Kid sitting on the swings, I placed my hand on the gate and pushed it and it swung open.

I walked over to Kid and sat by his side "Hi Kid"

"Hey Maka" Kid didn't look at me to begin with he just sat there starring at the ground "Maka I'm really sorry I shouldn't have" I cut him off.

"Its okay I kinda liked it" I giggled "You taste like vanilla"

"Thanks" Kid smiled at me "Maka what did you do to your head?"

"Oh, uh…" I hesitated "Soul got a little angry"

"Oh Maka I'm so sorry it's all my fault" Kid said in despair "Wait, what… Soul hit you!"

I looked at the ground "Well he sorta threw me into the corner of the table"

"Maka he shouldn't treat you like that, if I were you I would…" Kid stopped talking.

"You would…?" I questioned.

Kid looked at me and sighed "I would leave him and find someone that, who will always love you, they will never hurt you and they will go out of their way to protect you"

I looked at him puzzled "Like who?"

He bit his lower lip and then looked me in the eyes when he said "Like me…"

"Kid I…" I stuttered but he cut me off.

"I know you love Soul I get it, but I can tell by the way he treats you he doesn't love you…"

"What are you talking about of course he does!" I started to yell and I stood up facing Kid "He might get angry at times but he does!"

Kid stood up to face me "Maka believe me!"

"No Soul loves me and he will never cheat on me he…"

Kid grabbed my arm "Maka…"

"What!"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and span me around, and on the other side of the road across the park was Soul and he was making out with another girl.

I looked down at the ground and turnt around to face Kid.

"I'm sorry Maka" Kid took a step closer towards me.

I stepped away from him and looked at him one last time before I turnt around and ran away.

Death the Kid POV:

"Maka!" I called out after her but she didn't stop running.

I was about to run after her but I felt a hand on my back stop me, I turnt my head around to see Liz and Patty starring at me.

"Let her go" Liz said in despair.

I placed my hands in my pockets and began to walk back home.


	2. Left unsaid

I arrived at my front and I still couldn't help but think about if Maka was okay or not, I was so worried about her.

Maka POV:

I ran back to my apartment and locked myself in my room and broke out in tears, he punched me he bruised me I hardly loved him but why does it hurt so much.

"Maka I'm home!" I heard Soul call "Where are you?"

"In my room!"

"Are you okay" Soul said tapping on my bedroom door.

"I'm fine!" I sniffed.

"Okay, okay then calm down, I'm going out with Black*star again tonight"

"But wait!" I called out after him.

But it was too late I had already hard the front door slam shut.

"Maybe I should talk to Kid…" I mumbled to myself.

I slowly opened my door and walked out into the living room, I walked over to the sink to get a glass a water but I could barely breathe I was in to much pain.

I suddenly started to feel someone's arms wrap round my waist, I turnt round to see Kid smiling at me, he leaned in towards me.

But then there was a knock at the door, I looked up at Kid he held a finger to my lips, I turnt round then looked at the door and then back at Kid but he was gone.

"I was just imagining it" I sighed.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see standing dripping wet Kid, he was shivering but he tried not to let it show.

"You really gotta stop going out in the rain" I smirked.

"Come with me" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

We walked outside my apartment, and walked down the staircase and out of the building and onto the street.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked confused but a little afraid at the same time.

He turnt round to face me "To show you how good of a boyfriend Soul actually is"

"I know he kissed another girl, he was probably just getting back at me for kissing you!"

"Where did he tell you he was going?" Kid asked curiously.

"He said he was going to hang out with Black*Star" I pulled my hand away from Kid's.

"Well look" He said pointing other to Soul and some girl sitting on a bench kissing "Does that look like Black*star to you?"

I was stunned yet again I felt hatred, anger and pain in my gut all at once.

I turnt around to face Kid "Why did you bring me here?"

Kid started to stutter "So you should know the truth!"

"Or was it because, you was hoping that I would dump Soul and I would be yours!" I snapped at Kid "Is that it!"

"N-no it's not, Maka…" Kid grabbed my arm "I'm sorry"

I raised my hand and slapped it across Kid's face and broke out into tears "I love you Kid, I love you so freaking much okay!"

Kid placed his hand over the top of his cheek touching the red mark from where my hand came in contact with his face.

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me down an alley way with me trailing along behind him.

He span around to face me and placed his hands on my lower back, he looked me in the eyes, his shinning golden eyes sparkling in the lights, my heart was beating fast, faster than it ever has before, he pulled me closer to him, I didn't hesitate I knew what was going on so I leaned in too.

Before I knew it our lips were touching, and his milky colored hand was working its way through my hair, my hands slid up from his waist and found their way onto his cheeks.

It was amazing I could feel our tongues swirling around in each other's mouths, it was everything I wanted it to be and there was no one there to stop us, we pulled even closer together I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, Kid leant up against the wall as I leant up against him pressing my lips harder against his.

Death the Kid POV:

I was the best night of my life, I was kissing the girl I loved and she was kissing me back, but the best thing was that she said she loved me.

I was leaning up against the wall and she was holding her body against mine, I loved her so much I never wanted to let her go, the only person that was stopping her from being mine was…

"Maka!"

We broke apart, and looked towards Soul who was standing there looking at us like he wanted to kill us.

"Kid get your hands off of her!" Soul snapped.

I didn't notice that my arms were still wrapped around her waist, I quickly moved them away and placed them behind my back.

"You promised Maka!" Soul yelled walking towards her "You said you didn't like him!"

"Whoa back off Soul" I stepped between him and Maka trying to protect her "Leave her alone"

"She's my girlfriend you're the one who should back off of her" Soul shouted at me.

"Guys stop it" Maka stepped between us trying to break up the fight.

"Stay out of this Maka!" Soul raised his hand and slapped Maka hard across her face.

The force threw her back and she landed on the ground hitting her head hard against the concrete.

"Soul!" I pushed him backwards "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"She cheated on me!" Soul tried to pin it on Maka.

I tightened my hand into a shape of a fist and before I knew it I was punching him in the face "You're not much better Soul!"

Maka stood up holding her face and walked towards Soul "I saw you, I saw you kissing that girl!"

Soul's jaw dropped and he grabbed hold of his arm "I didn't know you knew about that"

"Yeah well I did, and I'm sorry to say that were done!" Maka started to walk past Soul.

Soul grabbed onto her wrist and tightened his grip on her.

"Soul you're hurting me!" Maka yelped "Get off!"

I watched him hurt her and it angered me, I stepped forward trying to pull Soul away from Maka "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Maka please I love you" Soul said in despair.

"No you don't!" Maka pulled her hand away and ran away.

"Maka!" I called after her and started to run after her down the road "Maka stop, wait up!"

Maka POV:

I stopped running and stood behind a wall, I tried to fight back my tears but I couldn't any longer.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks dripping off my chin and splashing on the floor.

"Maka…" Kid walked round the corner to see me sitting on the floor holding my knees close to me "Maka are you okay?"

"No, I can't go home his gonna be there and his probably gonna hurt me again what am I gonna do Kid?" I sniffed.

Kid looked at the red mark around my wrist and then looked at me and smiled "You can stay at mine if you want, as long as you like"

I looked up at him "Really"

He stood up and held out his hand "Yeah"

I took hold of his hand and he pulled me up off the ground, I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Kid, thank you!"

He slowly placed his hand on the back of my had and held me closer to him "It's okay"

He placed his hand in mine and locked our fingers together as we walked back to Kid's house hand in hand.

Soul POV:

"She what!" Black*star yelled down the phone line "Are you gonna kill Kid?"

"I dunno, but she seemed pretty sure that she didn't wanna be with me anymore" I sighed.

"What exactly did she say?" Black*star asked.

"She said that I didn't love her"

"But you do…" Black*star hesitated "Don't you"

"Yeah and I'm gonna prove to her that I do" I exclaimed "And she's gonna be mine again!"

"What are you gonna do Soul, it's clear she doesn't want to be with you anymore"

"We'll see about that" I smirked as I hung up the phone.

Death the Kid POV:

"Maka…" I knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open "Can I come in?"

I poked my head round the corner, to see Maka sitting on the bed with tears running down her cheeks and she was holding onto her wrist.

"Maka" I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away from her face and smiled at me "Sorry Kid, I shouldn't let my emotions show like this"

"It's okay, cry as much as you want" I smiled back at her "So what are you gonna do about Soul?"

"I dunno but I'm never gonna forgive him" She chuckled.

"Come on we both know that his an idiot but he loves you love him" I moved a piece of hair away from her face so I could see her beautiful green eyes.

"Trust me I don't love him anymore…" Maka sighed and then looked back at me again "Plus I think I'm in love with someone else right now"

I suddenly felt pain in my chest, the thought of her being with Soul in the first place haunted me, but if she likes someone else it's not up to me to stop her.

"Really, what's he like" I tried to put on a smile.

"His sweet, kind and caring" Maka started "He always protects me, his one of my best friends, he has the most gorgeous eyes any boy could ever dream of having"

I tightened my fists hard that I couldn't feel anything anymore "He sounds… nice"

She leant closer to me, causing me to lie down on the bed, she was on her hands and knees looking over me.

She leant down closer to me and her warm breath tickled my ear as she whispered to me "Do you wanna know something else about him"

I swallowed hard as I thought to myself "Not really"

"His a shinigami…" She moved backwards starring into my eyes.

And I suddenly realized, she was talking about me this whole time, I smiled at her "So you really think I have gorgeous eyes?"

She sat in front of me on her knees, as I sat up to keep looking in her eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, I held my lips to hers and kissed her.

We slowly parted away and looked at each other and smiled.

"So…" I looked her in the eyes again "I love you too Maka"

A smile soon appeared at the corner of her lips, as she leant into me once more and held her body against mine, we stood up still with our bodies pushed together, and I ran my fingers through her soft silky hair.

I wrapped my arms underneath her legs and pulled her up so that I was holding her, I wrapped her legs around my waist.

She smiled at me, and it made my heart skip a beat because I was happy too, I was happy that the girl I loved loved me back and this was the first time I had seen her happy in weeks.


	3. Can't you see I don't love you

I woke up the next morning and saw Maka lying next to me, and I had my arms wrapped around her and held her tightly not wanting to let her go ever. I watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful, I didn't dare move the slightest incase I woke her. The sound of heavy footsteps shook the house, Maka startled when the door swung open and hit the wall behind it.

"Maka, Kid!" Black*star yelled "What the hell is going on?"

Maka sat up and as she did the duvet slipped down revealing her bra, at least Black*star now knew she wasn't flat chested. She grabbed hold of the duvet and pulled it back up to her chest.

"Black*star what are you doing here?" I ask curiously getting up out of bed wearing just my pajama trousers.

"Why you sleep with Soul's girlfriend!" Black*star exclaimed.

Maka looked down "Number one, I didn't sleep with Kid and number two me and Soul aren't together"

Black*star calmed down and stood starring blankly at Maka "Oh…" He rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry"

"It's okay…" Maka mumbled trying to hold back her tears.

"You should leave" I said pushing Black*star out of the door and closing it behind him.

I turned around a looked at Maka sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. I walked over to her and sat by her side, I placed my arm underneath her legs and lifted her up and placed her on my lap holding my arms around her.

"It's okay"

"Soul's gonna hate us" Maka said sadly "His gonna beat me to death literally"

I looked her in the eyes "I won't let him touch you, and if he does it will be the last thing his does"

She buried her face in my chest, I could feel her tears dripping onto my skin as she cried. All I could do was hold her, hold her and not let her go and I didn't want to.

Maka POV:

I walked down the stairs and saw Kid sitting on the couch reading a book, he looked up at me and closed his book and walked up the stairs towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and carried me down the stairs and onto the couch with me sitting on his lap. He continuously stroked my hair and moved away the pieces that feel in front of my face. I opened my mouth to speak but someone walked through the front door which cut me off my words.

"Maka…" Soul said in despair walking towards the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked angrily glaring at him "Haven't you hurt her enough, or is your new punching bag not amusing you enough"

Soul starred at the ground and then back at me "Maka I came her to tell you that… I love you, I always have and I know that you love me!"

I moved closer against Kid and he wrapped his arms around me and held onto me tightly.

"Soul!" Kid exclaimed "Just leave!"

"She has a right to answer!" Soul yelled back at Kid "If she loves me there's no doubt I'll leave, and if she doesn't, I'll go"

Kid starred at me with teary eyes "Please tell me you don't still love him"

I looked up at Kid, I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his lips towards mine, pulling him into a kiss "No, I don't still love him"

Soul let out a sigh of disbelief "Maka!"

"No Soul!" I yelled and stood up to face him "I let you in my life and you trashed it and I pushed you out! Don't try and push yourself back in!"

Kid slowly stood up and walked towards the front door and opened it "Soul you should leave"

Soul grabbed hold of my wrist "Maka I love you… please don't ruin what we have!"

I cut him off "We have nothing! You and I, were over"

I shook his hand off of my wrist, he slowly turned around and walked out the door and Kid closed it behind him. Kid walked over to me and placed his hands in mine, after a few minutes of silence I started to laugh.

"Who does he think he is?" I chuckled "Saying stuff like that. Don't worry Kid I'm not gonna leave you"

I pulled him close to me wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, we held our bodies together until we pulled apart and starred into each others eyes.

Soul POV:

I sat on the couch burying my head in my hands thinking about Maka and Kid being together it stabbed my in my heart.

I clenched my fist and teeth tighter together "I'm gonna get her back, I'm better for her than that OCD freak, he probably can't even look at her without having an asymmetrical fit!"

"Soul…?"

I starred at the doorway to see Black*star glaring at me "What do you want Black*star?"

"What are you doing" He said with an angry tone in his voice walking towards me "You're thinking about splitting them up aren't you!"

"She's my girlfriend!" I snapped standing up to be face level with him.

"No she's not!" Black*star yelled at me "She broke up with you, get it into your stupid mind!"

I let out a long sigh and fell backwards into my chair "Were suppose to be together"

"No" Black*star exclaimed "You're really not"

He turned around and walked out of the room leaving me sitting in the dark thinking about how I'm gonna get Maka back in my life.

Death the Kid POV:

I held her in my arms as we walked down the streets towards the park, the feeling of her body against mine was amazing I never wanted to let her go.

"Come on Kid!" I exclaimed with excitement grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me through the gates.

She pulled me over to the swings, but before she could sit down I ran up behind her wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Kid" She giggled "Put me down"

I smirked at her and placed her feet back on the ground she ran back over to the swing and sat down as I walked behind her and started to push her. I pushed her for ages until we saw Soul walking past the park, he eyed us up and down before continuing to walk past us.

"What's his problem" I asked stopping the swing so she could get off.

She jumped off and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck "I dunno"

I leaned in towards her pressing my lips against hers, we held the kiss and then parted gasping for air.

I moved a strand of hair away from her face "You look so beautiful in moonlight"

She nuzzled my hand kissing the middle of my palm "Thanks"

I wrapped my other arm around her waist as we started to head home.


	4. You, Me and The End

I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of the story, I can't come up with anymore ideas, I'm sorry but it's only a short chapter and I'm not going to start anymore fanfics until I finish the one I'm on.

* * *

><p>I starred at her from across the table starring right into her emerald eyes.<p>

"What…?" She questioned looking up at me.

"You're so pretty" I said dreamily smiling at her.

She giggled "Thanks so are you"

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Liz asked jogging down the stairs hand in hand with the white haired red eyed boy.

"Oh, hey Soul" Maka smiled "Nice to see you"

"Yeah Liz had the idea of a double date thing" I sighed.

"I got _Letters to Juliet, Dear John and the Time Travelers Wife_" Liz continued.

"Are they all Romany chick flicks?" Maka moaned.

"No…" Liz lied.

I rose an eyebrow at Liz "Dear John's good, it's really sad"

"Lets watch that then" Maka cheered jumping up off of her chair running into the living room with Liz.

Soul and I were left in the kitchen together and there was this awkward silence between us.

"So…." Soul said trying to break the silence "How you been"

"I'm good, you?" I stood up and cleared the table "How's things with you and Liz?"

"It's okay, what about you and Maka, almost a year now"

"Yeah" I placed the dishes in the washing up "Check out what I got her for our anniversary" I placed my hand inside my blazer pocket and pulled out a small navy box.

"What is it?" Soul asked inching closer.

I opened the small box and sitting on the inside was a silver ring with Japanese writing engraved on it.

"What does it mean?" Soul stepped back a bit.

"あなたが私と結婚しますか, It means will you marry me?" I smiled closing the box and putting it back in my pocket.

"What…?" Soul widened his eyes and looked at me in shock "You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious" I raised an eyebrow "Why…?"

"Nothing" Soul quickly span around and walking into the living room to the others.

I walked in after him and jumped on the couch sitting next to Maka "Ready?"

"Yep!" Maka exclaimed snuggling closer to me.

Soul sat down next to Liz placing his arm around her.

I eyed Soul up and down something was wrong with him, he looked angry, I could tell that he was still in love with Maka…


End file.
